Love Unexpected
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: Kyo/OC What if there was another family cursed by the zodiac not just the Sohma's? Sorry I suck at summaries but the story is better! So please read


_**A/N hellooo i'm baaaaack lol and I'm writing another fanfic about one of my favorite animes Fruits Basket woo! This is Kyo/OC! Cause I love Kyo :3 lol anyways I'm stealing Kyo, Yuki and Tohru for the disclaimer :D**_

_**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?**_

_**Yuki: We're doing the disclaimer you are supposed to be here and talk...**_

_**Kyo: SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAT MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!**_

_**Tohru: EEEH? Um well Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 doesn't own our show or us so enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

Bailey's POV

I walked down a dirt path towards my tree I always go there whenever something or _someone_ angers me or if I just need to think or clear my head. See being a part of the zodiac especially being a cat I have a short temper because cats aren't fully part of the zodiac, apparently there is another family that has been cursed called the Sohmas most of my family - the Stricklands have met them I haven't met them yet thats for sure.

I turn left on the path and found my tree, I grin and get ready to run. I begin in a short jog until adrenaline pumps through my veins and I start running, once I get a couple centimetres away I pounce onto the nearest branch and take a seat comfortably, I smile slightly and grab my guitar that's hanging a couple branches above me. I start strumming a couple random chords and hear footsteps coming from the dirt path below me I look down and see that redheaded kid from school whats his name? Kyo was it? I don't know... or care for that matter. I roll my eyes and go back to strumming random chords on my guitar and start quietly humming, I look out of the corner of my eye and see that redhead has stopped and started looking around. He looks up and sees me I look at him and smirk and keep strumming the guitar.

I look at him and notice him still staring at me I start to feel rage bubbling up inside of me and I glare at him.

"What're you looking at ginger!?" I sneer at him and he glares back at me

"You! are you a dumb airheaded blonde or something?!" He snaps back at me referring to my boyish styled blonde hair, I smirk and hang my guitar on a branch and jump down right in front of his feet. I slowly and seductively stand up and put a finger on his chin.

"You like what'cha see? _Ginger_?" I ask seductively with a smirk and he gulps, my smirk grows.

"Hmm thought so... but you ain't gettin' any" I say teasingly and walking away from him with my hips swaying. See me and ginger over there we do not get along at all. Sometimes I want to be his friend but he just pushes people away with anger... well so do I but I really don't care about having friends. I usually take my anger out on guys that hate me and I hate them so I punch them. I look back at gin- Kyo and see him shaking his head I cock my head to the side and shrug and turn around walking home.

Kyo's POV

I look down shaking my head. Geez that girl pisses me off! I feel this connection with her like I want to be friends with her but at the same time I don't because she pisses me off so much! We never get along especially at- we don't get along at all and I don't care! I look up and see that blondie is gone. I roll my eyes and turn around and start heading home. I walk in the front door and see Tohru making dinner.

"Oh! Hi Kyo! I'm making riceballs for dinner!" Tohru says greeting me happily

"Whatever, I'm going to my room" I say

"Hello Kyo I didn't know you came back" Shigoure says

"Cause I just got back" I snap glaring at him

"Oh! Shigoure my friend Bailey is coming over soon if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all Tohru!" He replies in a daze, I roll my eyes and walk out of the kitchen to my bedroom. I set my bag down on the floor and I walk over to my bed and sit down thinking of the events that happened just a while earlier. After about and hour I decide to get up and walk into the kitchen. Tohru turns around and smiles brightly.

"Hi Kyo! Dinner is ready and Bailey-" Tohru was cut off by a knocking at the door. "Oh! That must be her!" She beams and walks towards the door. I look away without caring and lean against the wall. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen and I look towards the entry way to the kitchen. My eyes widen when I see Tohru and Bailey walk in... Bailey is the blonde haired hobbit that was in the tree earlier. She smirked at my expression.

"Tohru I didn't know you lived with carrot top over there" Bailey says pointing at me while talking to Tohru with a smirk on her face

"You mean Kyo?"

"Yeah whatever" She replies and then Shigoure walks in

"Hello you must be Bailey, Tohru's friend?" She rolls her eyes and nods

"Yes thats me, Bailey Strickland woo" She says sarcastically, then Shigoure's and my eyes widen and we look at her

"You mean _the_ Stricklands? Your family is also cursed by the zodiac! We have seen everyone but you why is that?" Shigoure asks

"Yes the Stricklands who else?! And you have seen everyone but me because I honestly don't care! And being the cat means I'm not as appreciated by the others which is true because everyone in my clan or curse or whatever pretty much hates me!" She says flatly, I look at her surprised she's the cat too? Wow... That was unexpected.

"So what are you?" She asks us

"What are you what?" Yuki asks walking into the room

Bailey looks at Tohru and smirks "You live with three guys? Wanky" And Tohru starts blushing deeply

"No no! We don't do any of that I swear!" Tohru replies clearly embarassed. Bailey smirks and gives her a 'sure you don't' look and replies to Yuki's question

"What animal are you in the zodiac?"

"I'm a rat- wait why are you asking this?" He asks confused

"She's a Strickland apparently she's a cat just like Kyo" Shigoure says grinning and Bailey looks at me wide eyed and her jaw dropped

"Didn't see that one coming" She says a little shocked "Well actually I kinda did because of your anger problems and idiocy... and your reaction to the _incident_ that happened earlier" She says and winks at me, I blush slightly and look down hoping no one would notice. There was an awkward pause until Tohru announced dinner was ready and was gonna get cold. We all sat down and ate our dinner in peace surprisingly. Once we finished I went outside and went for a walk. I didn't notice where I was until I stopped and looked at the tree Bailey was perched on hours earlier.

"Admiring my tree huh?" Someone asks. I turn around and see Bailey standing there with her hands in her jeans pockets smirking.I roll my eyes and start walking again. I hear footsteps that sounded like running and turned around. I looked at the tree and saw Bailey sitting comfortably on a branch.

"How do you do that?" I ask surprisingly calm

"Easy you just run and jump to the closest or highest branch why are you gonna try and fail miserably?" She asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"No! I'm gonna jump and sit on a branch proffesionally" I say cockily, She smirks and shrugs

"Give it a try pretty boy" She replies

I roll my eyes and start running once I get centimeters away I jump and almost get on a branch, I hold onto the branch but my grip slips and I fall to the ground. Bailey bursts into laughter and I glare at her. I get up and try again but I fail that makes her laugh harder and I look at her with a small smile. She smiles back and offers her hand from where she's sitting I jump and grab onto her hand and pull her down. She screams and falls on me. We stare deeply into eachothers eyes then begin to laugh. She gets off of me and giggles

"Well that was fun" she says between giggles and looks at the night sky with a smile. Her face was glowing under the moonlight I stared at her with dazed expression until she finally spoke.

"I should probably head home it's getting late" I nod

"Yeah, I should probably go too, That idiot Shigoure is probably going nuts" She laughs and gets up

"Haha yeah well I'm gonna go now, see you at school ginger"

"Yeah see ya blondie" She laughs and waves and starts walking away. Once she's out of sight I start to walk home too. _What am I getting myself into?_ Was the last thought before I went to sleep that night.

_**A/N I hope you liked it! Sorry if you think the characters are a bit OOC!**_


End file.
